End Game
"End Game" is the fourteenth mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are four scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing After falling into the hands of H.A.R.M., Cate finds herself in needlessly elaborate but nonetheless perilous death trap. She'll need quick reflexes and extraordinary judgment to emerge unscathed. Meanwhile, the situation in the Sea of Marmara is getting bleaker by the hour. If she's going to derail H.A.R.M.'s nefarious machinations, she'd better do it quickly. Summary Scene 1: I Think We Can Presume She's Failed The Soviets instruct The Director to call off Project: Omega stating it was never approved, only discussed. The Director agrees, in exchange for 100 Million pounds sterling. When the Soviets threaten to call their ambassador in Washington D.C., The Director is not impressed. After the Soviet General leaves, The Director receives a phone call from his Mother, that he quickly hangs up on. Back at UNITY Headquarters, Isaac Barnes arrives with a message from Washington. They stated that they don't believe the Soviets and that a Soviet Flag flying above Khios would be considered an act of war. In Dr. Schenker's office he presents his Anti-Super Soldier Serum to the team. The serum will boil the innards of the Super Soldiers. Barnes has to go with the assumption that Archer has failed. Then, Armstrong walks in volunteering to help out with the situation. :These are two separate cutscenes. Scene 2: Man-Handled Archer is being held over the Man-Handler with The Director, Dmitrij Volkov and Isako watching on. The Director informs her that putting a bullet in her head was too easy for someone who has caused so much grief. Before they can throw her in, one of the thugs comes up and, with much stuttering, informs The Director that he has a phone call from his Mother. A frustrated Director instructs Isako to start the mechanism. Isako rebuffs him and walks off. The Director has one of his thugs start up the machine and a game show introduction to the Man-Handler starts up. After Archer is pushed into the machine, it malfunctions allowing her to escape. The Director sends swarms of H.A.R.M. thugs after her. As Archer fights her way out of the base, she comes across information about the revised H.A.R.M. PR plans and the Khios invasion plans. As The Director leaves to start Project: Omega, Archer sets explosives in the H.A.R.M. Mainframe Computer and the power generator within the base destroying them both. Volkov then contacts Archer over the intercom stating that he will see her very soon. Scene 3: Sweet Revenge :Somewhere in the Aegean Sea Joseph Anders is walking along the bottom of the ocean floor. Brief cutscene Archer emerges from the elevator in a lobby of the H.A.R.M. Headquarters. She overhears two H.A.R.M. thugs talking about the artificial Lava. After she gets pass them, Volkov emerges from his lair and attacks Archer with the Missiles built into his Mechanized Wheelchair. After the titanic struggle, Archer once again defeats Volkov who is flung over the side of the railing into the artificial lava. Archer then escapes through the elevator on the far side. Scene 4: Isako's Debt The elevator arrives at The Director's house in Inotakimura, Japan. As Archer exits the house, Isako appears in a puff of smoke. Archer suggest that they pretend they didn't see each other and Isako and her Ninjas attacks. After Archer defeats Isako, The Director appears and expresses his disappointment. As he goes to shoot Isako, Archer throws a Shuriken disarming him in the process. The Director throws a Smoke Bomb and disappears. Isako, now free from her debt to The Director, proclaims that she is in Archer's debt. Archer asks her to please stop trying to kill her. Isako breaks her Katana. :Somewhere in the Sea of Marmara. Anders continues walking along the bottom of the ocean. Brief cutscene Memorable quotes (game show music playing) "Welcome to the Man-Handler, H.A.R.M.'s latest all-purpose death trap and automated torture device. Let's take a look at what today's victim has in store, shall we? Man-Crate! That's right, folks, the victim is about to become a living block of human misery. The perfect punishment for all those naughty boys and girls who need a reminder of how completely and utterly insignificant they are. The procedure is even 65 percent reversible, which means you can reward your Man-Crate for good behavior by turning them into pale, quivering shadows of their former selves! Heat up the griddle and get your spatulas ready! We're making Man-Cakes! How about a bowl of chunky Manhattan-style Man-Chowder? Mama mia! It looks like today's victim is in for MAXIMUM PUNISHMENT! Get ready for the main course, ladies and gentlemen! We're having spaghetti with Man-Sauce! First, the victim will face the crushing agony of the mighty TENDERIZERS!!! Next up are the HOWLING SAWBLADES!!! Followed by the infernal FLAME JETS!!! And leading finally to the swirling agony of the MAN-BLENDER!!! This will be the first time the Man-Handler has been used at its highest setting. There's a lot of anticipation in the air today, ladies and gentlemen. Well, Let's MAN-HANDLE!" :'-H.A.R.M. Announcer' "I don't care if he is the screenwriter's nephew. He better end up on the cutting room floor or you'll be hearing from my agent. Yes Bernard I realize that, but he's dreadful. Have you seen the dailys? He keeps looking at the camera. I only agreed to do this picture because you begged me, you begged me Bernard. I was up for a part in The Italian Job, but I turned it down for you. I could be working with Michael Caine and Noel Coward. Instead I'm stuck with Terrance bloody Sloggins the bloody screenwriters bloody nephew. Good bye Bernard, I'm hanging up on you now." :'-The actor portraying The Director' "Hey, there, Klaus, how's it going?" "Fine, thank you, and yourself?" "Ah, just hunting for that spy. Don't want my pay getting docked." "I should probably be helping, but I'm feeling a little unmotivated just now." "Really, what's the matter?" "The Director's motivational techniques don't really inspire me. I have some rebellious tendencies in my nature that make me become somewhat resentful when I'm threatened or demeaned." "I hear ya, but sometimes you gotta swallow your pride." "True, but I also think it's important to stand up for your principles. If I hunt for the spy as ordered, under threat of salary deductions, I am sending a message that punitive management practices are acceptable." "I hate to break it to you, buddy, but that's the way all these villain outfits are run. Most of these guys have no prior management experience, they come from screwed up families, they didn't go to college, and they can't take criticism without flying off the handle. It's a drag, but it comes with the territory." "Just because this behavior is institutionalized doesn't mean it's tolerable. You have to ask yourself, what is my goal and how can I best accomplish it. If you're a manager and you want to get your employees to search for a renegade spy, you can either use incentive or punishment for motivation. Studies show punishment to be considerably less effective." "You got a point. But around here, punishments can be permanent." "Well, you must exercise judgement, of course. In this situation, the risk is purely financial, so I'm willing to chance the consequences. If it were life and death, I would probably do as I was told." "At least you're prudent." "You have to be." "All right, buddy, I'm gonna go search. You watch your back." :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' "So you developed this new artificial lava?" "Sure did. You like it?" "Heck, yeah. It's pretty damn spiffy compared to that crap we use to have." "It can handle temperatures up to 345 kelvins. The previous substance deconstructed at around 313 kelvins. I take baths hotter than that." "The only problem is it doesn't really look like lava." "That's actually by design. Our first few prototypes were very naturalistic, but the focus group results weren't where they needed to be. So we said hell with it. Let's just concentrated on making it look cool." "What was wrong with the realistic stuff?" "People take reality for granted, so it's hard to impress them with your garden variety liquid magma. Why do you think we have our headquarters in underground caverns? It'd be a lot cheaper and more convenient to lease an office building, but then you get potential clients who don't think you're evil enough for the really high profile operations." "Makes a lot of sense." "Take a look at the latest Criminality Monthly. They profile two evil organizations. Misery Incorporated and Fist of Injustice. If you look at their CVs..." "What's a CV?" "Curriculum vitae. Like a resume. Anyway, Misery, Inc. is a way more sophisticated outfit. Fist of Injustice is strictly third rate: kidnappings, extortion, the petty kind of stuff any guy with a two car garage and a mental disorder can pull off. But they've got a much better rep in the criminal industry." "No kidding, I thought they were pretty much on par with us." "We've got more evil in our daycare center than they have in their entire organization. But they hired a top rate design firm to help them with their lair." "Is that the place that's sort of a science fiction medieval dungeon kind of thing?" "That's the one. I'll bet it's all held together by strings and chewing gum, but it sure impresses the media." :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' References Acid Gas Grenade • Aegean Sea • Ambassador • Ammo box • Anaheim • Anti-Super Soldier Serum • Artificial Lava Company • Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun • Bandaids • Bernard • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Burma • Carly Isadora Tehore • Cate Archer • Criminality Monthly • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dmitrij Volkov • Edinburgh • Europe • Explosive • Felicia Pullbutter • First Aid Kit • Fist of Injustice • Fizzi Soda • Frankel • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • Gudmundson • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Bots • H.A.R.M. Happy Adventure Theme Park Island • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • H.A.R.M. Mainframe Computer • Hope Diamond • Human Resources (H.A.R.M.) • Inotakimura • Isaac Barnes • Isako • Japan • Jim's School of Science • Jones • Joseph Anders • Katana • Khios • KHRM • Klaus • Lava • Magnus Armstrong • Man-Crate • Man-Handler • Mark Mulroy • Mascara Stun Gun • Maximum Villain Magazine • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Mechanized Wheelchair • Michael Caine • Micromissile Launcher • Mimes • Misery Incorporated • Morgan Hawkins • Mother • Mr. Jones • Mulroy • Ninja • Noel Coward • Operation Occupation Nation Emancipation Initiation • Otto Schenker • Phyllis • Ping Pong • Project: Lambda • Project: Omega • Richards • Saperstein • Sea of Marmara • Shark • Shirley Pullbutter • Silenced Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Smoke Bomb • Soviet Union • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • Super Secret Submarine • Super Soldiers • Shuriken • Telephone • Terrance Sloggins (actor) • Terrance Sloggins (character) • The Australian • The Director • The Italian Job • Tonight Show • United States • UNITY Headquarters • Washington D.C. • Winston :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * There is a moment of fourth-wall breakage when Archer overhears a conversation from the actor portraying The Director complaining about the bad acting of Terrence Sloggins. This can be heard next to the elevator in The Director's office. * Archer finds a letter from The Director's mother in which she calls him by his first name, Eustace. * Archer overhears a conversation between two H.A.R.M. thugs that mirrors the conversation overheard in the back of the Das Einsame Valkyrie club in The Operative: No One Lives Forever. * As seen in Contract J.A.C.K., the Man-Handler was designed by Dr. Harij while he was trapped on the H.A.R.M. Space Station that crashed on the Moon. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions